The Kid
by Andie Maxwell
Summary: A mysterious kid finds himself in the custody of the Gundam Boys...but why does he seem so familiar? No Shounen ai in this part, but *maybe* in the next few...it may somehow work it's way in...Oh, and I have a very bad fixation on scars, so please excuse
1. Default Chapter Title

  
I dont own Gudnam, and I'm not making any money off of this, so please dont sue. I would me mean. *crys*  
  
Dont even ask what possesed me to do this..and yes I have some very weird and very sick facination with scars. *blushes* and i never saw disney's 'the kid' i'm just baising it on the over all idea of it...oh and light Shounen ai..dont read it iffin ya dont like it!  
  
Duo was in.   
  
The OZ base had been lightly guarded, and in no time he had been able to break in to the lab. The other four had entered from different areas, and they now all collected in the small lab. They all made their way towards their goal, a top-secret new experiment.   
  
Duo had been chatting with, or more like at, Heero, and was making Quatre nervous. "Duo, could you stop talking please? You might alert someone and endanger the mission!" Duo laughed quietly.   
  
"Naw...I could do this when I was five and livin' on the streets, man!" While he was saying this, an alarm had somehow gone off that they did not know about, sending OZ officers scurrying towards them. One, in an over inthusiastic lunge to capture Trowa, hit into a gun-shaped experiment. A bright yellow-green light slammed into Duo, and blinded everyone when it ingulfed the room in light. When the light faded, Duo was the first to notice a ratty-haired kid standing next to him, looking around confused.   
  
"Damn! Who's that? Well, grab her and lets get out, I've got the expariment!" Heero yelled, and they all bolted for their excape routes, Duo carrying the mysterious kid along with him. They raced into their Gundams, but Duo found that he had no room in DeathScythe for the kid. Wing, however, had some extra room, so he tossed the strangely silent [yet still alive... ^.^] child to Heero. Heero shoved the kid into Wing, then got in himself, and took off.   
  
After he was safely away from the base, Heero turned to the kid, who had stayed silent the whole time. "What are you doing here, girl? An OZ base is *very* dangerous. We're going to have to keep you in our safehouse until we can figure out what to do with you." Startling violet eyes looked up at Heero, unafraid of being in the Gundam, and looking only a little wary of him. The eyes looked very familiar to Heero, but the rest of the face was covered in grime, including the long hair.   
  
"Boy. I am a boy. And no, I have no idea why I was in an OZ base." Heero nodded, then turned back to the controls. Heero flew for hours, and somewhere along the way the boy had fallen asleep. He began to land, and soon he was siting in the hanger of Quatre's safehouse.   
  
Seeing no other option, Heero picked the kid up in his arms and carryed him out. He walked up some stairs, then expertly navigated the hallways to the living room where everyone usually hung out.   
  
He walked in, and received one bored glance, one expressionless look and two excited and jumpy pilots wanting to see the kid. "It's not a girl, he's a boy." Heero stated, then noticed a certain annoying blond [not *Quatre* He's kawaii, not annoying!] sitting on the love seat. "Relena." He nodded at her, then set the boy down on the couch.   
  
Duo, Quatre, and even Trowa and Wufei crouded around to see the boy, and somehow he ended up, stil sleeping, laying across Quatre and Trowa's laps, with his head supported by Wufei. Duo was looking down at the boy, a confused look on his face. And the kid looked really comfortable, too. Duo ran off to get some washcloths, and Heero sat down next to the couch to look at the sleeping boy.   
  
On impulse, he reached down and brushed the boy's cheek with his hand. The boy cuddled into Heero's touch, and Heero gave a slight smile [which ='s a big silly grin in Duo standards, mind you...] Relena, not happy at being ignored, got up to kneel next to the couch. She was about to do the same as Heero, he hand was inches away from the boy's face, when his eyes flew open.   
  
He jumped up and grabbed her arm, and the next thing she knew, she had her arm twisted behind her and was face-down in the carpet. The boy was wild-eyed, and franticly looking for an escape. Finding none, he crouched low to the ground, with no one behind him, and staired fearfully at everyone in the room.   
  
Quatre looked with pleading eyes at the poor frantic boy. "We wont hurt you!" The little boy growled fiercly. "Su~ure you wont. Wanna come over here and prove it?" The boy pulled out a sharp knife, and looked quite ready to use it. Heero was about to take him down, when an attack came from behind.   
  
The boy now found himself in pritty much the same position he had just had Relena in moments before, only a little looser, and not as painful looking.   
  
He winced, as if waiting to be hit, but was instead pulled to his feet by Duo, who was still holding a bunch of wet washcloths. Violet eyes met violet, and both widened at what they saw. Duo led the boy to the kitchen, and began scrubbing the grime off of the boy's face.   
  
He looked at the unwashed mass of hair, and brought the boy over to the sink, carrying a towel and shampoo. When all of the hair was washed, Duo expertly dried it off. Pulling a tie out of his pocket, he braided the boy's hair. He stood in front of the boy, and took in his over all appearance. Leaning in, he looked on the boy's leg. Seeing a huge gash running down the calf, he thought for a moment, then seemed to get an answer somewhere in his memory. He nodded to himself, and brought him back into the room for the others to see.   
  
"Well, guys. Say hello to Duo Maxwell, age 7 ½.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The kid part 2(see pt 1 for warnings/disclamers)  
  
"What?! You've gone off your rocker! Heero, restrain him, I think he's in need of a vacation to the lo~oony bin!" Relena whined.   
  
Shooting her a death glare, Heero turned to Duo and the boy. "On what evidence do you think that is you? And that kid looks five, if that." Duo looked kind of uncomfortable.   
  
"Well...uh...he looks like me, doesn't he?" He was obviously fidgeting now, knowing Heero wouldn't believe him just at that.   
  
"Does he have an identical scar, you think? Or maybe a birthmark? Or a memory only you could know?" Quatre piped up, and Duo visibly winced.   
  
"Uh...yeah he does..." Everyone stared at Duo, waiting for him to continue. "*Sigh* I guess I'll show you, then. This one" He pointed to the long cut down the little Duo's leg. "I clearly remember as happening when I was 7 ½. That's how I know how old Du-chan is...I guess I was kinda small, ne?" He sat down on the couch and motioned for Du-chan to sit next to him. He rolled up his pants leg, and showed everyone the long scar up his leg that looked around 8 years old.   
  
"Oh, Duo!" Quatre was freaking out, just as Duo expected.   
  
"Ah...maybe we should take him out of the room for this..." Trowa glared at him, killing any thoughts of making poor Quatre leave. "...Nnkay, but *you* get to stop his whining and crying. You were warned." Rolling up the boy's sleeves, Duo exposed three dark scars along the wrists, and one fresh-looking one, maybe only a week old.   
  
Everyone gasped [well more like Quatre gasped, Trowa's eyes widened slightly, Wu's eyebrows went up and Heero just…was Heero.] "Nnnkay. Now those would be hard to copy exactly, ne Heero?" Duo pulled his own sleeves up and put his smooth, pale, unmarked forearms on the table next to Du-chan's. Every one looked confused, but Duo continued.   
  
He took a cloth lying on the table, and scrubbed at his wrists. He uncovered a load of white and brown marks. "Skin toned water base foundation! [The kind of makeup you put on your freckles/blotchy skin to make it look one color] Gotta love it!" There were quite a few more scars on Duo's arms than on the little boy's arms, but Duo expertly found the four faded white lines that were in exactly the same spot as Du-chan's.   
  
"Du~uo! *What* are all these scars doing on your wrist? Why'd you do that? Why?" His eyes were tearing over, and he started all out crying when he saw one that had to be only a few months old.   
  
"Grr. Trowa, I *told* you!" He growled menacingly. Duo turned back to what he was doing, blocking out the crying blond.   
  
Meanwhile, Du-chan had started to relax. For whatever reason, he felt safe with these people, almost like he was one of them. [*Giggles* sorry, but I couldn't resist] He looked up at Heero, contemplating if he should speak. He decided not to, since Duo was already talking mile a minute. Heero noticed that Du-chan was staring at him, and looked down to him. "Your rather quiet. Are you sure your Duo?" the little Duo nodded   
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide-." Duo cut in. "---But I never lie. I am Shinigami[that's not right, is it? *blushes*]." They all stared at the two, one grinning and the other looking curious.   
  
"Hn. You really are me, aren't you?"   
  
"Yup. Hey, I'm talking to myself. Does that make me a sociopath?" That elicited a smile from Du-chan and Quatre, and a smirk from Heero.   
  
During this little conversation, Relena was getting really bored. She couldn't see what Quatre was crying about, and decided to go look. "What are you guys looking at? I wanna see!" They all turned to her. Duo got a mischifious gleam in his eye.   
  
"Oh, nothing...just looking at my wrists..." Relena looked dumbly confused.   
  
"What's wrong with your wrists? Did you cut yourself on something?" Duo giggled   
  
"You could say that…" He held up his arms, showing Relena the scars.   
  
"Akk! You tried to commit *suiside*!?! What the hell would make you want to do that?!" Duo got a world weary, sad look in his eyes.   
  
"Aww...just the usual. Tired of killing people, wanting to forget the thousands I have killed, memories of the only people who ever cared for my lying dead in front of me, dying in my arms, being killed because of something I did..." Duo shook his head and the glint came back to his eyes, his face returning to the joyously happy Gundam pilot. "So! Anyway, why don't we get Du-chan here some clothes, and a bath. Don't worry, kid. There's no water rations here, you can take a ni~ice long bath and wash you hair out better." Du-chan nodded, and Wufei showed him to the bathroom.   
  
Quatre was being cuddled by Trowa, effectively quieting him down and keeping him from hugging Duo and crying all over him and babbling like he was prone to do.   
  
Duo sighed and walked over to his bag-o-shit as he so lovingly called it. He pulled out a little bottle that had foundation in it, the same shade as his skin. Humming, he poured a little into his hand, and spread it over his wrists, concealing the white lines perfectly. He shrugged and put some more in his hand, then went about putting it on a few more spots on his forearms and elbows. Not paying attention to what he was doing, he routinely wiped the last of it under his chin, right over his jugular vein. This sent Quatre into hysterics. Duo looked up and gave Trowa a little smirk   
  
"To~old you...just don't let him see me swimming. I don't think anyone would associate with me..." He winked and left in search of himself. [Giggle] Relena was just sitting there, open-mouthed. She'd never met anyone who actually tried to commit suicide before, and she certainly didn't think Duo would have been one to do it. [Well, except Heero but she doesn't really know him that well...] Remembering why she was here, she looked around.   
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrrooooooo! Where aarree you Heero?" she looked to the doorway, just in time to see Heero running to follow Duo to the bathroom. Her eyes glazed over. "Heero..." [Andie-chan starts chanting 'ditz' over and over.]  
  
*In the bathroom*  
  
Duo was sitting on the side of the tub, talking with the little Du-chan and washing his hair for him.   
  
There was a quiet, but forceful knock, which Duo instantly recognized as Heero. "C'mon in, man. Just reminiscing 'bout life. Care to join?" The door opened, and Heero silently slipped in and closed it.   
  
"Relena's after me again." He stated in monotone, but Duo detected a hint of frustration.   
  
"I don't think she'll come in here, and if she tries we'll say Du-chan doesn't want a girl in here. Ok?" Heero nodded. "Hey, hand me that washcloth? I gotta clean this kid up." He turned to the kid "Feels great, ne?" Taking the washcloth offered him by Heero, he began scrubbing at Du-chan's face and behind his ears. Unlike a normal kid, Du-chan didn't complain, and he actually seemed to enjoy it. "Heero, you don't know how good a bath feels until you live in the dirt and grime of L2 for seven years. They ration the water, and you can only use it for drinking. If you were lucky, you could wash your face with water from rain or melted snow, but that's it. I bet this bath feels like heaven, ne Du-chan?" Du-chan nodded in agreement. He defiantly seemed to be in heaven.   
  
Heero looked from Du-chan to Duo. "Du-chan doesn't talk that much. You talk a lot. Why are your personalities so different if that is you at seven?" Du-chan looked up at Heero.   
  
"Yes, why do I talk so much when I'm older?" Duo smiled.   
  
"Because you have friends who listen to you, or at least pretend to listen to you...and-and they can...um...they don't..." Du-chan and Duo looked sad. "They can protect themselves. The don't die on you." Duo looked ready to cry, but he stood up and ruffled Du-chan's hair, putting on a goofy grin. "C'mon, let's get you dried off. Hee-oh." He smiled up at Heero, who all ready held a big fluffy towel in his hands, ready to be wrapped around Du-chan.   
  
He streaked out of the tub [Damn. If only it was a normal Duo...] and into the waiting towel. Duo wrapped a towel around the now clean hair, and led Du-chan out the door. Duo and Heero split up, Duo bringing the kid to his and Heero's room, and Heero seeing if Quatre had come up with anything wearable for the small seven year old.   
  
Duo set about brushing Du-chan's hair. He turned the TV on, letting the child, and himself, be mesmerized by the cartoons playing across the screen.   
  
Heero made it down to the laundry room in record time, and was now talking to Quatre. "Did you find anything?" The blond shook his head.   
  
"I wasn't able to find anything that would fit him, but I think we could use some of our clothes. If we pinned the waist of some of Duo's boxers, they should fit him, and I think some of my shirts would fit him without making him unable to move. Duo was a *really* small kid!" Quatre rolled his eyes back, thinking. "Well, I guess he still is..."   
  
Just then, Trowa walked in with the aforementioned clothes, and handed them to Heero. They nodded respectfully at each other, and Heero ran back up to his room where Duo said they'd be. He knocked at the door, and pushed it open to reveal the two Duos. Now that Du-chan was clean, Heero could plainly see the resemblance. The TV was on, and Du-chan was sitting on Heero's bed watching it. He was wrapped in the towel, with Duo combing out his hair. Du-chan was kicking his legs aganist the side of the bed, and Heero noticed the deep gash on his leg had reopened.   
  
Now that he looked at it, it looked really deep, he could see why it had left such a scar. Heero softly padded across the rugged floor, heading for the large first-aid kit that was mandatory when the five pilots were concerned. He pulled out some gauze and tape, and walked over to his bed. Duo looked up at him   
  
"Sorry...we just kinda ended up on your bed somehow..." Duo looked a little sheepish. Heero nodded to him.   
  
"Hn. His cut reopened." He held up his first aid material, then kneeled in front of Du-chan. Neither Duo looked at all surprised, but Du-chan stopped his foot banging and pulled his foot up into his lap [IS possible, really easy sounds weird though...] He reached out for the gauze, but looked up when Heero pulled his foot back down. Heero gently wrapped the gauze around Du-chan's leg, and taped it down.   
  
He was knocked onto the floor by a flying chibi Duo, who wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Heero's neck [hugging, not throttling the poor boy!] Heero starred up at the little braided boy on top of him, who kissed him on the nose before retreating to the safety of his spot on Heero's bed. Duo had a huge grin on his face, and Du-chan was smiling up at him with big violet eyes.   
  
To Duo's surprise, Heero got up and planted a little kiss on Du-chan's nose, before sitting down next to Duo and giving him the clothes he had brought with him. "Quatre said to pin your boxers and use some of his shirts, his are the only ones that wouldn't impair him." Duo nodded.   
  
"I was little, wasn't I? Sorry..." Heero nodded, his equivalent of 'S'ok.' Duo tossed Du-chan the clothes, and turned back to the cartoons.   
  
"What are you watching?" Duo looked up at Heero. "Oh, I'm watching reruns of Tenchi Muyo." Heero tilted his head.   
  
"Tenchi Muyo? What is that?"   
  
Duo shook his head. "Heero I can't belie-hey!" He was cut off by a flying shirt, which landed directly on his head. Both of them turned to see Du-chan looking pissed.   
  
"I do *not* wear anything but black, and I most certainly don't wear pink!" He was standing there in Duo's boxers, hands on hips, and the look Duo knew was shinigami rearing up in his eyes.   
  
"Gomen, Du-chan, but that's all Quatre had, and I-." Duo was cut off once again, this time by Quatre calling them down for dinner. The three set off for the dining room, with Du-chan clad only in boxers and Duo grumbling all the way down about his right to free speech.   
  
"Why is he only wearing boxers? What happened to the shirt?" Heero looked up from his study of the younger American.   
  
"He said he won't wear pink."   
  
Quatre looked annoyed. "Well, what the heck will he wear?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "He could wear one of my tank tops, the sleeves won't get in the way." Heero turned back the way he had come and ran up the stairs.   
  
Duo ushered his younger self into Quatre's huge dining hall, sitting him in the seat between his and Heero's. Du-chan was in awe of the surroundings, and Duo chuckled. Leaning down he whispered to the Chibi. "Huge, isn't it? I was doing the same thing when I fist saw it, too. It's beautiful" They were admiring the ceiling, which had intrically carved angels along the whole boarder.   
  
Heero came back, carrying one of his tank tops. He sat down in his seat, and shoved the shirt over Du-chan's head. Chibi Duo pulled it down all the way over his head and stuck his tongue out at Heero, who somewhat-kind-of smiled. His smile, however, was soon dissipated by the entrance of a certain ditzy blond.   
  
"Heeeeerrroo! I've found you again, Heero!" The dumb girl waltzed up to him, and tried to shoo Du-chan out of his seat. "I want to sit next to my boyfriend, so move!" Du-chan looked sullen but got up. He pulled the chair out for her, being the ever-so-polite gentleman. Duo's eyes were already laughing, he knew all too well what would happen. At the last moment, as Relena was sitting down, he pulled the chair out as quickly as he could. Duo burst out laughing and Du-chan was grinning. Even Heero had quirked a little smile.   
  
"Heeeeeeerrrrroooooo! How could you let them *do* this to me, Heero?" Quatre and Trowa walked in to the sight of Relena whining to Heero, with her hand outstretched to him. "Heeeeerrrooo, be a gentleman and help me up, Heero!" She put on a face that she thought was kawaii, but ended up looking like a deranged rat. Heero just looked down at her.   
  
"You can get up yourself. And I am most *defiantly not* your boyfriend." He pulled the chair back into place, and plopped Du-chan into it. Relena sulked over to the seat next to Wufei, who didn't look pleased to be seated next to her. Quatre and Trowa sat down next to each other, and across from Duo, Du-chan, and Heero.   
  
Much to Du-chan's delight, the food was brought in, spaghetti. "Oh, wow. I didn't know this much food *existed*." Duo grinned at his younger self, and Quatre looked sad and guilty. Both Duos dug in, eating what seemed to be more than their weight in food. Heero looked over to the younger Duo, and his heart of stone cracked, just a bit. Du-chan was looking up at him, with huge violet eyes. He had tomato sauce all over his face, even on his little nose. He kneeled down in front of the boy, and used his napkin to gently wipe off the mess on Du-chan's face.   
  
The room went silent, as everyone did a double take at Heero, open mouthed. Heero looked up, giving everyone a 'Say anything and you die' glare. He sat back down, and everyone resumed talking and eating, glancing warily at Heero every few seconds.   
  
They finished their dinner, and dispersed to vairyous places. Quatre and Trowa went to practice together, and Wufei went out to the gym. Heero, Du-chan and Duo left for Heero and Duo's room. Du-chan pulled at Duo's sleeve, and Duo leaned over.   
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." Du-chan wispered in Duo's ear. He nodded and led them to the bathroom. Duo and Heero waited outside, sitting on a couch nearby. Heero looked at Duo, and his eyes glinted with mischif. Reaching over, he used his finger to wipe off a little smear of sauce left on Duo's cheek from dinner.   
  
Duo looked at him questioningly, and gaped at Heero as he stuck the finger in his mouth. //Damn, does he *know* what he does to me!?// Du-chan interupted, as he came out of the bathroom. Duo recovered, and lept off the couch.   
  
"Hey, Heero, wanna go help me annoy Wufei? He's down in the gym." Much to Duo's surprise and delight, he agreed, and they all trooped down to the gym.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
"Oh, Wuuuu-maaaann!" Duo had snuck up behind Wufei, and whispered in his ear.   
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei tackled Duo, and the two wrestled for a little while. Wufei obviously had the upper hand, and won after only a few minutes.   
  
"Ok, ok, I give, man! Du-chan, this is the great almighty Chang Wufei, master of wrestling! He's won over me every time, man!" Du-chan was taken aback. That was, after all, saying that Wufei was better than he was, too, he and Duo were the same.   
  
"Ok. Ore wa Shinigami da! Let's see you beat me!" Du-chan looked indignantly up at the Chinese pilot.   
  
"Ha! Du-chan, you are a younger version of Duo, ne? Well, if I can beat him, I can beat you." This didn't stop the little Duo, who got into a fight position. He launched himself at Wufei, and began a furious attack. They wrestled for a very long time, almost ten minutes, with Duo cheering them on and Heero watching impassively. Du-chan finally succeeded in pinning Wufei, holding his wrists behind him with surprising strength. Du-chan let go and danced around Wufei.   
  
"Shinigami wins! Ha!" Wufei looked *very* pissed.   
  
"MAXWELL! If you could beat me at seven, why cant you now?! KISAMA, you were *letting* me win! Dishonorable cur!" Duo backed away.   
  
"Don't be rash...umm...I had an injury.. Yea that's it..."   
  
"No use, Maxwell. Fight me, and don't let me win! NOW!" They began fighting, and this time Duo did not let on as a clumsy brawler. He dodged, kicked and wrestled, and he had Wufei pinned in less than a minute. "Aah. Shinigami prevails once again." He jerked his arm, and a knife appeared in his hand. "Oh, and be happy I couldn't afford knives when I was seven. If I fought someone and had a chance to kill them, I would." He winked, then went off to his room with his younger self and Heero trailing behind him.   
  
They passed the pool on the way up, and Du-chan's eyes widened. "What is that?" He pulled Heero back towards the pool, with Duo following.   
  
"It's a swimming pool, you want to go swimming? That sounds like a good idea!" Du-chan nodded, and they went in to the changing room connecting with the pool. "Hey, Heero, why don't you go run up and get everyone else? They'll probably want to swim too, it's hot out." Heero nodded, and ran back to the gym. The two Duos [heehee I wish] changed, and a few minutes later, he came back.   
  
"Wufei is getting Trowa and Quatre, and I think Relena is still here and is with them." He changed into swimming trunks, and they went out to the pool. "I'm gonna wait for them, ok?" Duo and du-chan sat down on a bench, and Heero shrugged and joined them. A few minutes passed, and they heard four people in the hall. Then they heard rustling in the changing room, and Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei emerged. The door to the bathroom across the hall opened, and Relena also came into the pool area.   
  
"Hey, guys. Now, let me see..." Duo tossed Du-chan in to the pool, and Du-chan began swimming like he had lived on an island all his life.   
  
"HE~EY! What the hell did you do that for?!" A wet, pissed off, seven-year-old Duo came out of the pool. And he looked pissed at himself, actually. [No da, the *older* him, duh!]   
  
"Oh, I wanted to see if you could swim. Now I know you can, so we can have a diving contest, and you can play too!"   
  
Every one lined up behind the diving board. Wufei was first, and he gracefully dived in, not creating a single splash.   
  
Relena ogled at him, as she planned to do to everyone. ESPECIALLY Heero. I mean come on; she's the only girl here, with a bunch of topless boys. DUH!ya gotta give the girl credit for gettin in on this...   
  
A~any way, everyone applauded Wufei, and Heero stepped up. He efficiently dived in, perfect posture and with a calculated movement, he spiraled down to the bottom in stead of going strait down. Everyone cheered.   
  
Next up was Trowa. He started at the end of the diving board, and ran off, doing a perfect triple summersault and dived in. No one but Du-chan and Relena looked surprised, but they were all impressed.   
  
Next up was Quatre, and he did a corkscrew. Everyone applauded, and Duo stepped up next. [Luckily, he had his bag-o-shit, with his foundation in it, with him when he changed, so he had covered *all* of his scars for the exact reason of standing in front of everyone before diving in. He didn't plan on getting out, unless it was for good.] Everyone watched him, and they noticed for the first time how *frail* he was. He had a slender form, with long, bony arms and legs, and a very small waist. Ah, but none of this mattered as Duo cannon balled in, because he calculated it exactly so that he would make a *huge* splash.   
  
Come on, what the heck do you *think* Gundam pilots do in their spare time, play monopoly?   
  
Next up was Du-chan. Duo freaked, he had forgotten about Du-chan! Sure enough, the *very* skinny, *unhealthy* skinny *skeletal* skinny boy had plane-as-day telltale white lines all over. One was running down his torso, another was across his chest, and there were two on his right shoulder and a huge one on his left. But worst of all, there was a fresher looking one right under his chin. Du-chan, oblivious to the horror filled stairs of the pilots, dived in [ah, smart ne? Never seen a pool before, yet he can swim and dive!] Exposing his back to the pilots for a moment. It was streaked with long, faded white lines, and a few darker, newer ones.   
  
"DUUUOOO!" Quatre shrieked. Pulling Du-chan out of the pool, Duo tried to make a run for it. They were pulled to a stop by Trowa, who grabbed on to both of their braids. Looking like two whipped puppies, Duo and du-chan walked back with Trowa.   
  
"Aww, man, can't we get some privacy? Do I gotta tell you *everything* now?" Duo looked up at them and faked a grin, but they nodded anyway. He looked at Heero for support, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Seeing that this didn't work, he pouted. A thought seemed to register in Du-chan's mind, and he stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Duo's ear. Duo and Du-chan smiled devilishly, and Duo turned to Quatre. "Ok, Quatre! You want to hear about the scars? Pick one, any one." Quatre looked a little sickened and repulsed by the question, as well as the ease that Duo asked it, but decided he had to follow through with the topic he had brought up.   
  
"Umm...ah...oh...tha-that one." He pointed to a long, thin white line across Duo's collarbone. Duo's evil smile widened. "Ok, and we~elcome to what's that scar, with our first contestant, Quatre! So, Du-chan, would you like to answer this one with the who what where when why and how of this scar?"   
  
Du-chan's eyes rolled back in thought. "Ok! Umm.. WHO: OZ mobile suit! WHAT: 7" piece of metal from another MS WHERE: Ummm... unn...some dark ally somewhere on L2.. yeah...WHEN: *starts counting on fingers* Three years ago..when I think I was four.."   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was crying on Trowa, Trowa looked depressed, Wufei looked downright horrified and Heero looked like he wanted to shoot something.   
  
Du-chan continued "WHY: Wrong place, wrong time... HOW: Unn...how it ended up in my neck? MS1 shot MS2. MS2 exploded, sending metal everywhere. One piece embeds itself an inch and a half into my collarbone. That's mostly it. Back to you, Duo!" He motioned to his older self, who smiled brightly at the other four pilots.   
  
"Well, anyone else want ta try? Trowa? Heero? Wufei? No?" He looked triumphantly out at the four pilots.   
  
Quatre was now weeping into Trowa's chest, and Trowa looked very distraught. Well, very distraught for Trowa at least. Wufei looked like he was in shock, with his mouth hanging open, and he heard weeping coming from the bench behind him, Relena. Heero still looked ready to shoot something, and seemed to be fighting with his own memories. Duo looked down at Du-chan, and noticed he didn't look so good. He looked displeased, and put a hand on little Duo's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, smile buddy...you don't want to make *me* cry do you? Remember, boys don't cry! C'mon, lets go get a snack and watch TV up in my room, ok?" Heero, the only one not busy comforting, being in shock, being comforted, or weeping, heard the crack in Duo's voice. He waited until he heard the two Duos left, went to the kitchen, and went upstairs to follow them. He opened the door to the room, to find Duo passed out on his bed, and Du-chan sitting next to him, not really watching TV and looking very close to tears. The little violet-eyed boy looked up at him as he entered, and Heero saw the terror and sadness in his eyes.   
  
"H-hey. How you doing?" Heero looked a little unsure, but sat down on his bed next to Du-chan. Du-chan collapsed on to Heero sobbing into his arms and mumbling about just life in general...well, more like just death in general, but that's the same thing for him. "Shh...its ok..." Heero lulled the boy to sleep, and eventually settled down in his bed, with Du-chan still resting next to him, and fell asleep himself.   
  
He awoke the next morning to realize he was laying in a bed, a small, warm object nestled against his chest, and a thin hand resting in his own. Opening his eyes, he saw only brown. Brushing away the silky locks of hair, he came to realize that he was in his bed, with Duo across from him and their hands clasped. Du-chan just happened to be the 'small, warm object' nestled agenst his chest and both of the Duo's hair was everywhere. He found the position very comfortable, and drifted back off to sleep.   
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Getting no answer after a few more knocks, the visitors, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei (Relena having gone home), opened the door and walked in to the room, and in to the sight of Heero sleeping with Du-chan curled up agenst his chest and Duo asleep on the other side of the bed, his land laying in Heero's. Both of the Duo's hair had fanned out over the three of them, and they lay in a blanket of shining brown and gold silk.   
  
The three of them gasped, which awoke the two pilots (Du-chan didn't wake up, no da) on the bed. Heero's eyes peered out at the visitors from behind his own bangs and Duo's hair, which covered his face from the nose down like a veil, leaving only a slit for his eyes.   
  
Duo's violet eyes blinked into focus on the visitors then looked questioningly at them. Du-chan just yawned and wriggled in closer to Heero.   
  
Duo looked over at Heero and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the stone-faced pilot allowing a kid...no, not any kid, a younger version of Duo himself...to sleep next to him. Then he looked at his hand, which was tightly clasped in Heero's and up to Heero's face. Heero raised an eyebrow, asking how *that* had happened. Duo shook his head, not knowing in the least.   
  
Quatre clearing his throat caused the two boys to look back at their visitors who they had momentarily forgotten.   
  
Rising from the bed, Duo went to a chair and sat cat-like on it, his face tilted down as he looked up at the three through cascades of hair. Heero followed his example, extracting himself from the slumbering Du-chan and sitting Indian style on the bed next to the kid.   
  
"Umm...we wanted to know if you guys...wanted to go to a movie, in a few hours...umm..?" Quatre looked nervous. Heero nodded, and Duo grinned and agreed as well. "Ok...um...yeah...bye!"   
  
They ran out of the room as fast as they could, agreeing to forget that this *ever happened* Du-chan yawned again, and opened his eyes, peering around.   
  
"Hmm..I like beds...they're soft..." He sat up and pulled at his tangled hair. Duo laughed and pulled his brush from the nightstand, and threw Du-chan his spare one.   
  
He started brushing his hair methodically, but Du-chan was having a little trouble. Heero looked over at Du-chan struggling with his hair. "W-would you like me to help?" Du-chan nodded, and gave Heero the brush. Heero crawled over the covers to sit next to Du-chan, and began brushing out his hair gently, using his hands to get out any knots.   
  
Duo looked over at his little self, and decided that he wanted his hair brushed too. While he was thinking of a reason to get Heero to brush his hair, he slammed his wrist into the arm of the chair with a snap. "Owwwww! Shi~it, owowowowowowowow!"   
  
Heero looked up at the in-pain pilot, and hopped off the bed. "Let me see" He pulled Duo's arm over to him, poking at his wrist. "It's dislocated. [I don't think you can really dislocate your wrist, but I don't care, it's just for the story. They're out of character already, I might as well not bother with medical information! :p] He snapped it back in to place, causing Duo to scream out again, but the pain subsided once his wrist was set right.   
  
"Ow...thanks, I think..." rubbing his wrist, he picked up his brush again, intent on finding some reason to have Heero brush his hair. The idea popped right into his head, as his wrist sent a nasty pain through his arm when he brought his hand up to his head to brush his hair.   
  
"OW! Damn it...now *I* cant brush my hair!" Heero looked over at du-chan, who's hair was almost all brushed out, except for the front part on the right, which he could reach, then back at the injured Duo. He walked behind duo's chair and took the brush from Duo's hurt hand, and began brushing out the snarls in Duo's golden-brown hair.   
  
Thanking god for every tangle that let him run his hands through Duo's hair, he methodically brushed it out. When he finished, he ran his hands through the hair, 'just to make sure there was no tangles'. //Yeah//. He told himself just to make sure there was no tangles. //Bullshit, and you know it! You have a weak spot for that pilot, and now there's two of him!// Shaking his head, he began braiding...and braiding...and braiding...  
  
When he finally finished, he was delighted (yes. Delighted. You'd be too, if you got to play with Duo's hair, especially if you're in luv with him! *Giggle* all hail yaoi...or not, whatever) to learn that he got to braid Duo's hair yet another time...Du-chan couldn't braid his hair.   
  
By the time they got down to the living room with the other plots, it was already time for the movie!   
  
"Hi guys! When's the movie?" Duo chirped out, still happy from having his hair brushed by heero.   
  
Quatre burst out crying once again, and Duo cocked his head at the pilot. He turned to Heero, silently asking him the cause of the blonde's tears. Heero brought his hand up to brush Duo's jaw line, where a light scar was, and Duo's mouth turned into a big 'o'.   
  
He ran upstairs, and was trailed by Heero, who was bringing the forgetful pilot's double up with him. Heero found Duo shuffling around in his drawers, looking for his foundation. "Cra~ap it's down in the changing ro~om! I'm gonna make everyone miss the movie!" Heero seemed to debate something with himself, then walked over to his own dresser and pulled out his own little jar of foundation and handed it to Duo.   
  
With wide, accepting eyes, Duo took it, knowing full well that this was an act of trust from Heero, showing evidence of his own covered up scars. He quickly went through his routiene of applying the makeup, and turned Du-chan and did the same to him, then all three ran down to the waiting pilots.   
  
"Sorry...umm...ok, lets go..." They all went out to the car, but not before Quatre, Trowa and Wufei noticed a very faint difference in color where Duo's scars were...almost like he used the wrong color foundation or something...  
  
  
  
*Sweatdrop* umm… sorry bout the really dumb scar ranting…I told you, I have a very strange scar fascination, and I tend to rant about them a lot…. *Blushes* anyway, I'm gonna try and not mention the damn scars next, I'll stay focused on the movie, promise!   



	4. Default Chapter Title

ok, i dont own gundam, or metallica, or pokemon (thank god) or jaws, or bless the child *gasps for breath* they belong...to whoever owns them   
  
WARNING:light yaoi, and i'm warning ya, it's strange at the end...see, i obsess about the strangest of things, and this is the product of writing while listining to Metallica and sugar high you were warned...  
  
  
"So, what do you guys want to see? Pokemon 10000? Jaws XXX? [1] Or how about this reformatted old one from the 20th century...Bless the Child? [2]" They looked at each other, silently ruling out the Pokemon movie. Quatre neeled in front of Du-chan to be at eye level for him   
  
"Ok, du-chan. What do you want to see...jaws or bless the child?" Du-chan shrugged.   
  
"What are they about?"  
  
Quatre shrugged and Heero's eyes rolled back in thought. "Un...ok. Jaws is about a shark attack...and Bless the Child is about...about the battle of good and evil or something religious like that..." Everyone nodded. It *was* useful to have a guy with a photographic memory in the group.   
  
"So, Du-chan, which one would you like to see?"   
  
Both Duo's cluched their crosses in a subconcious movement, and du-chan spoke up. "Bless the Child!" They all nodded in agreement, and trooped over to the ticket counter.   
  
"Five and a child, please, for Bless the Child." The lady at the counter looked over her glasses.   
  
"It's R, you need an adult to allow you to go in." They guys all looked at eachother, they had forgotten their fake ID's.   
  
"Hey, miss." Duo decided to reason with her before he had to *ugh* charm the old lady into letting them in. "I'm a preist. Do you think some 15yr old would amount to being a prieist?(sp?) No~o, I don't *think* so!"   
  
The lady looked unimpressed, but gave them the tickets anyway. "Ok. But if you get kicked out, some blonde girl with sky blue lipstick sold you the tickets. Stephanie's done it enough times anyways. Now off with you!" They skipped off happily...ok, they walked at a slightly faster pase...to get popcorn and candy. They all picked out a bunch of candy and they got the largest size popcorn the theiter had. Their total was $41.50 [4]   
  
Quatre, of course, took it apon himself to pay, but he unfortunitly only had $100 bills. The sales lady looked slightly amazed that a 15yr old had $700 spare cash, but shrugged it off.   
  
"Got anything smaller? We don't take anything over $50 If we don't have to..." Quatre shook his head and looked at the others. Heero looked in his wallet and found only $100 bills as well, as did Wufei and Trowa.   
  
"Eh, I've got a fifty! See, and you guys yell at me for buying a bunch of CD's, see what happens when you don't?" Everyone sighed (pilots in exasperation and sales ladys in contented puppy luv) as the hyper pilot payed, not noticing the stares they were getting from all the sales ladys...cute *and* rich, I mean come on!   
  
They made their way toward the Bless the Child theiter, still oblivious to the sales ladys drooling over them. Arranging themselves in the usual positions, Trowa and Quatre sitting together and Duo and Heero with Du-chan between them. Wufei was between Duo and Quatre. [3] As the movie started, du-chan snuggled up next to Heero.   
  
Around the time when a bunch of rats rushed the little girl's bed, Quatre got scared and also snuggled up next to Trowa.   
  
When the nuns in the church began praying, Wufei, Heero, Quatre and Trowa had reason to stare at the Duos, who involintarily started speaking along with the nuns. "Damn it! Du-chan I think we gotta be quiet, ok? Gods, they drilled *that* into our minds very well, didn't they?" Duo and Du-chan were grinning and Quatre was giggling silently as not to disrupt the movie.   
  
They watched the rest of the movie in silence...well as silent as you can be when throwing the popcorn, ice from the soda, and little candies at each other.   
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" Duo hissed at his friend, and started giggling once his partner in crime, Wufei, shoved ice down the distracted pilot's shirt. Heero's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to glare at the innocent looking Chinese pilot. Looking over his head, he silently asked Quatre for assistance.   
  
Grinning eviliy before putting up his innocent face, Quatre turned his sad, guilt-trip-inducing look apon the poor pilot of Nataku. He sniffled, and his eyes started tearing up.   
  
"Your...*sniff*...your so...*sniff*...MEAAAANNN!" he wailed/whispered, causing Wufei to feel very guilty, no da.   
  
Returning Heero's glare, he looked over Quatre to Trowa and nodded, a satisfyed smile on his face. Trowa comforted Quatre [5] and Heero's plan was ruined.   
  
Wufei, now in a playful mood, stuck his tounge out at Heero.   
  
Heero, in turn, reached over du-chan, pulled Duo into his lap, and proceeded to stick *his* tounge out...in a very....*ahem* /french/ way.[6] Glaring at Heero, Wufei acknolidged his defeat with a nod of his head before grabbing some napkins to stifle his bleeding nose.   
  
Plopping a very *dazed* Duo back in his seat, Heero re-focused his attention back to the movie. Du-chan was giggling like crazy, between mouthfuls of M&M's and sips of Mountian Dew. Duo shook himself out of his daze and returned to watching the movie, eating popcorn, M&M's and Sour Patch Kids, and gulping down his extra-large Jolt.   
  
Needless to say, the pilots were going to have to deal with *two* highly energetic Duo's...well, I guess the other 4 were just a little sugar high too.   
  
Trowa was babbling, Quatre was giggling at Trowa's babbling.  
  
Wufei was rocking back and forth, and Heero was inhailing the popcorn and humming Metallica. By the time the movie ended, everyone was so sugar high that their hands were shaking.   
  
They walked...ok, jumped...out of the theiter and to the car. Heero hopped into the front seat, with Duo and du-chan [7] sitting in the pasenger side. Trowa and Quatre jumped into the back seat and began making out, and poor Wufei was trying to block them out.   
  
Heero put the roof down (convertible, no da) and Duo poked at the couple in the back seat "Dudes, hullo, wait 'till we get home, no da!"   
  
Unhappy and disshelved, Trowa and Quatre stopped in their attempts to strip eachother and calmed down a notch. Duo nodded and turned back around, just in time to catch Heero reaching under the seat and pulling out a CD that had been hidden under there.   
  
"Ooh, Heero, what's tha~at?" He looked up in surprise, his mouth hanging open. "Metallica...Enter Sandman. [8]" He shoved the disk in and started head-banging and singing away...quite well, from Duo's POV.   
  
Quatre, surprisingly, joined in, singing in an innocent-yet-evil voice [9] Trowa, too, started singing, in that calm, I-could-kill-you-in-one-second-if-I-felt-like-it voice, perfectly complimenting Quatre.   
  
By this time, Du-chan was giggling uncontrollably, and poking at Duo to sing because Du-chan didn't know the words. Grinning, Duo broke out in that well known 'Happy Death' voice, bone chilling yet inviting.   
  
Wufei looked around at his fellow pilots and shrugged, joining them in singing, snarling along with the singer in a voice that befitted...well, a dragon, really. Duo laughed, very happy that Mr. bug-up-my-ass was being friendly. When they got to the part in the song where a short prayer is spoken, then repeated by a chibi's voice, Duo spoke out louder, so everyone quieted down.   
  
"Now I lay me, Down to sleep."   
  
Du-chan, catching on to what the song was doing, started repeating what Duo said. "now I lay me down to sleep." Grinning, Duo continued.   
  
"Pray the lord my soul to keep"   
  
"Pray the lord my soul to keep"   
  
"And if I die before I wake,"   
  
"And if I die before I wake,"   
  
"I pray the lord my soul to take"   
  
"I pray the lord my soul to take"   
  
Wufei, growling angrily, took up the next part. "HUSH, little baby, don't say a word...and never mind that noise you heard. It's just the beasts unDER your bed, in your closet, In you HEAD!"   
  
Heero broke in, loud and angry-sounding, but not growling "Exit, light! EN~TER night! Grain of sand. EXIT, light! EN~TER night!"   
  
Quatre smiled demoniclly "Take my hand..." and Trowa grinned, out of charicter for the moment.   
  
"We're off to never, never land..." The song ended. Du-chan having was the time of his life watching these usually stern pilots have fun. Duo was laughing, and Heero had quirked a little smile. Trowa was chuckling and Quatre was kind of giggling/laughing at the same time. Duo grinned   
  
"Well then, I'll just have to get you guys sugar high more often!"   
* * * * *  
  
  



End file.
